Whenever, Wherever
by RAW19
Summary: When Ash is infected by a rare and deadly virus, he only has one week to live. Will a cure be found and will Ash confess his true feelings to Misty? COMPLETED
1. The Discovery

Hey, Poke fanatics! This here is R.A.W. trying his hand at pokemon fanfiction. Now I'm sure it won't be on par with such writers as POKEMON MASTER by my man Ace Sanchez, The Terminatress, who's the girl?!, TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS by Shagti2, and whoever wrote REVALATION OF THE MASTER, yet I hope you like it anyway.  
  
WHENEVER, WHEREVER  
  
Ash=15 Misty=15 Brock=18 Jessie and James=20  
  
Song- Whenever, Wherever by Shakira  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
____ 12 years ago ____  
  
Violet: Like, what are you doing Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Like, I'm playing with this chemistry set I, like, ordered through the mail, Violet.  
  
Violet: Like, why would you, like, get a chemistry set!?  
  
Daisy: So, I could, like, experiment!  
  
No, put those down misty!  
  
Violet: oh my gosh! She, like, swallowed them!  
  
Daisy: quick, we got to, like, get her to a hospital!  
  
*****  
_____ Present Day _____  
  
Are you positive doctor? Is there nothing that can help? I mean, I have more than enough money, so that's no problem. There's just gotta be something you can do!  
  
I'm very sorry. The nature of this disease is too complicated. This illness is so rare that this is the first time I've heard of it! We've tried every medicine, every antibiotic we have, yet nothings worked. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do. If only we had more time.  
  
I understand. Don't blame yourself doctor, it's my fault. I should have been more careful about what I ate. So, how much time do I have left?  
  
I estimate about a week, sir.  
  
Alright. I can handle this. I am a pokemon master after all. I gonna live the rest of my life to the fullest. I don't have any regrets. Well, goodbye doctor.  
  
Good bye.  
  
As the figure left the office the doctor let a tear fall down his cheek. Go in peace, Mr. Ketchum.  
  
***** Ash Ketchum headed back towards the poke center. Along the way he thought about the past events.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ash: oh, I don't feel to well.  
  
Misty: well, it's your own fault. I told you not to eat that mushroom, yet did you listen to me? No. Mr. Pokemon Master had to do what he wanted. Doesn't bother to listen to his friends, no, he knows what he's doing.  
  
Ash: but, I was hungry!  
  
Misty: you don't eat green mushrooms you idiot!  
  
Brock: hey, calm down a little misty. He might be seriously hurt.  
  
Where does it hurt ash?  
  
Ash: my stomach!  
  
Brock: here let me see. (Lifts up his shirt)  
  
What the hell!  
  
Ash: what's wrong Brock?  
  
Your stomach is green! That's what!  
  
Ash: WHAT!  
  
Misty: let me see. (Looks over brocks shoulder)  
  
You're right, it's totally green!  
  
Brock: we better get you to a doctor, now!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And now, ash thought, I gonna die in a week! All because of my stupid appetite! How am I gonna tell the other's, he wondered? They'll freak!  
  
He thought about the expressions on their faces when he told them. I can't tell them, he decided. I can't put them through that. I can't bear to see them worry over me like that. Especially misty. I'll just have to make something up.  
  
He walked into the pokemon and stopped in front of the desk.  
  
Nurse Joy: oh, there you are Mr. Ketchum. Your pokemon are fully healed, she said, handing them to him.  
  
Ash: thanks a lot nurse joy. Have you seen my friends around?  
  
Nurse Joy: they're upstairs in their rooms. Brock is in 217 and you and Misty are in 218, she said, handing him his key.  
  
Ash thanked her again and headed to his room. Brock and Misty were already there waiting for him.  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
(A/N) Well, that's the first part for ya! Enjoy it? In the next chapter, Pikachu finds out about Ash's secret and Ash must decide rather or not to tell Misty his true feelings for her! I can be found at siklekid85@hotmail.com so in the immortal words of Entei, "review! If that is what you wish!" 


	2. The Decision

*****  
  
A/N: well, here's chapter 2 for you! Special thanks to andrewbeamer and lonepichu for their reviews! Now on with 2!  
  
Disclaimer: in case you were wondering, or in case you're really stupid, no, I do NOT own pokemon!  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
***** Brock: well, what did he say? Brock was clearly impatient.  
  
Misty: yeah, what was it? She asked, a little hysterically.  
  
Ash: uh......  
  
Ash was afraid this would happen. He hadn't even told them and they were already freaking. He did some quick thinking.  
  
Ash: he said I, uh, had a bad case of, uh, food poisoning, but it should, uh, clear up in about a week!  
  
Brock and misty stared at him for a few seconds and he was afraid they wouldn't buy it.  
  
Brock: well, that's a relief! I was afraid it was something more serious!  
  
Misty: yeah! You had us worried for a while there ash!  
  
Ash: yeah, sorry about that!  
  
Why didn't I just tell them? He asked himself. There my friends, they deserve to know.  
  
Brock: so, what are we going to do today?  
  
Ash: let's go the gym!  
  
Misty: ash, are you sure you feel well enough to go to a pokemon gym?  
  
Brock: yeah ash. Yesterday you could barely stand! We had to carry you to the hospital!  
  
Ash: really, guys I feel fine right now.  
  
Brock: whatever. Just try not to hurt yourself, alright?  
  
Ash: no problem. All right guys let's head to the gym!  
  
*****  
  
As ash and his friends headed to Viridians gym, misty couldn't help but get the feeling that ash wasn't telling them something. Even though she was worried, she decided not to question him about, knowing how stubborn he could be, and not wanting another argument. She was afraid to make him mad, since, for awhile she had been feeling a sudden attraction for him. A deep affection that had been growing for some time. She was deeply afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way towards her. Besides, how serious could eating a green mushroom be?  
  
Pikachu was also worried. Unlike humans, he could sense things. He could sense that ash was being untruthful, and that something was terribly wrong. He figured that ash was afraid to tell everyone what it was, and decided to try to find out when they were alone.  
  
Brock: say ash? Didn't you already get the earth badge at viridian gym?  
  
Ash: yeah, but that was because Team Rocket's easy to beat! I heard that there's another leader that runs the gym who's way stronger! I'm hoping I can fight him this time.  
  
*****  
  
Ash and his friends arrive at the gym.  
  
Giovanni: who goes there?  
  
Ash: I'm ash Ketchum from pallet town! I beat Jessie and James here a while ago to earn an earth badge, but I wish to challenge the real leader here!  
  
Giovanni: so you're ash! I've heard a lot about you! I hear you're a strong trainer. We will have a three on three match, no time limit!  
  
Ash: okay then! I choose charizard!  
  
Giovanni: a charizard eh? This should be easy! Go kingler!  
  
Kingler, use hydro pump!  
  
Ash: charizard, use laser fire!  
  
Giovanni: what's that?  
  
Kingler launched a hydro pump attack at charizard. Charizard dodged then fired a series of thin, red beams at kinglers elbows, knees, and wrists. Unable to support himself, kingler fell and was unable to battle.  
  
Giovanni: impressive! Try this one! Go dragonair!  
  
Giovanni sent out a majestic looking dragonair.  
  
Use your blizzard attack!  
  
Ash: try a fire blast!  
  
Charizard powered up for a fire blast, but dragonair was faster. The blizzard hit charizard before he could dodge and encased him in a block of ice.  
  
Ash: charizard, no! Return!  
  
Ash returned charizard and sent out pikachu.  
  
Pikachu, use lightning rod!  
  
Pikachu started glowing. He breathed a strange looking mist that flew to the ceiling. Then he sent a thunder wave at dragonair, causing him to glow. When Giovanni saw the lightning wasn't hurting dragonair, he ordered it to use fissure! Before it could comply, a stream of thunderbolts came from the cloud at dragonair! It tried to dodge, but they followed him like homing missiles and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, dragonair was knocked out.  
  
Giovanni: hmm. You're a lot stronger then I realized! I'll have to try harder. Go, Persian!  
  
Persian is my strongest pokemon! You'll have a hard time beating him!  
  
Ash: pikachu, use your- ungh!  
  
For a little while ash's stomach had been bothering him, though he tried to ignore it. Know, however, the intense pain brought him to his knees.  
  
Ash: I forfeit!  
  
Giovanni: forfeit?  
  
Ash: sorry, but I'm not feeling to well right know.  
  
Misty: I knew you shouldn't have left the hotel!  
  
Brock: come on, we're going back right now!  
  
Giovanni: very well. We'll continue this match another day.  
  
After they left, three figures appeared behind Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni: so that's the pikachu you've been trying to capture?  
  
Jessie: Yes sir! You want us to get it for you?  
  
Yes, stated Giovanni. Bring me all of his pokemon. Seeing as he's ill you shouldn't have any problems. Use your weapons on his friends if you need to.  
  
James: Yes sir!  
  
Giovanni: I warn you now. If you fail me, you will pay the ultimate penalty. Be gone!  
  
Team Rocket: yes sir!  
  
As they left to obey his orders, they truly wondered if it was the right thing to do.  
  
*****  
  
Ash and his friends are back at the pokemon center.  
  
Misty: no you just lay there ash and don't move! Brock and I will be back soon with some stomach medicine. Just stay!  
  
Ash: alright, alright, already! I got it!  
  
Misty: good! I was afraid nothing would get past your dense skull!  
  
Ash: I'm not dense!  
  
Misty: are too!  
  
Ash: am not!  
  
Misty: are too!  
  
Ash: am-  
  
Ash was going to say am not, but was suddenly tired of the fight.  
  
Ash: Whatever misty. Maybe I am dense. Just go so I can rest my stupid head.  
  
Misty was suddenly ashamed at herself. Here ash was lying on the bed in pain, and she was fighting with him and calling him dense.  
  
Misty: I'm sorry ash. You're not the dense one I am.  
  
She ran out of the room, and Brock ran after her.  
  
Ash: misty wait! He called too late.  
  
Ash was feeling a little guilty himself. Even though misty had upset him, he never meant to make her cry. This is why he hated it when they fought. He never wanted to upset her, since he loved her. He didn't remember when these feelings came up, and only knew that he had had them for as long as he could remember. He had never told anyone, except pikachu, but he was afraid that if he upset her she would leave him forever.  
  
Pkachu sensed his despair and tried to comfort him.  
  
Ash: Thanks pikachu.  
  
Pika kachu ka pipikachu, pikapi?  
  
Ash: what do you mean I should have told her? I'm not hiding anything!  
  
Pi pi kachu!  
  
Ash: I'm telling you pikachu I'm fine! I'm not hiding anything!  
  
Pika pikachu, pikapi, pikachu said sadly.  
  
Ash: of course we're friends, pikachu. I can't tell them though, because I can't stand to see them worry about me, especially misty.  
  
Pika pika chu pika.  
  
Ash: fine, but only if you promise not to tell them.  
  
Kachu!  
  
Ash: it's not just food poisoning. It's some kind of rare disease that no one's ever heard of. The doctor said there's no cure. I only have a week to live.  
  
Pikachu! Pi pi pikachu kapi!  
  
Ash: no pikachu! There's no cure! Nothing can be done! The doctor said so himself!  
  
Kachu, pikachu said sadly.  
  
Ash: it's okay pikachu. We all have to go sometime. At least I realized my dream. I'm not going to worry, and neither should you. I only wish I could have had a chance with misty.  
  
Kachu pi pika, pikapi?  
  
Ash: don't you see pikachu? I can never tell her how I feel. If I only have a week left. If she never knows how I feel, then maybe she'll find someone else. Someone with more time. When I go pikachu, I want you to look after her, and listen to her and Brock. Will you do this for me?  
  
Kachu.  
  
Ash: thanks pikachu.  
  
(end of chapter 2)  
  
A/N: well that's chapter 2 for you. Next chapter, misty tells Brock about her feelings for ash and try's her best to win his heart! What will ash do? Find out next time and review, if that is what you wish. 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: hmm, you're right.............. I don't own pokemon do I?  
  
A/N: thanks to those who sent reviews! Here's chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
Misty ran outside, with tears in her eyes. Why did I say those things? , she thought to herself. Why did I say he was dense? Now he probably hates me!  
  
Brock: hey misty! Wait up! , he called.  
  
Misty: what do you want Brock? , she asked, still walking.  
  
Brock: what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?  
  
Misty: why? She screamed, turning to face him. I'll tell you why! Because now that I called him dense he probably hates me, that's why!  
  
Misty tried to calm down, but just couldn't. She was so worried about ash's feeling towards her that she was becoming hysterical.  
  
Brock: why would you think that? , he asked, looking confused. Ash never hated you, and I don't think he ever will!  
  
Misty: how would you know? , she asked him, curious.  
  
Brock: because he-  
  
Brock had been about to say "loves you". He was about to admit that he heard ash talking to pikachu a while back, and overheard him admitting his feelings for misty. He decided against it to respect ash's feelings.  
  
Brock: look, he said pleadingly. I just have a strong hunch. You should see how he looks at you sometime. Just... give him some time to come around. He'll admit his feelings sooner or later.  
  
Misty: I don't know.  
  
Brock: trust me! He'll come around in no time, he assured her. You just gotta show him you're interested!  
  
Misty: how do I do that? , she asked.  
  
Brock: do whatever it takes!  
  
Misty and Brock arrived at the store. Brock went to look for some pepto bismal, while misty browsed around. She thought about what Brock said and decided she had nothing to lose. She was trying to think about what she could do to get ash's attention. All he ever seemed to notice were pokemon! He liked food, she reasoned. Especially chocolate!  
  
Hmm, she thought, maybe a nice dinner? Yeah, she reasoned, why not? She walked around the store and picked up a few things. A plump turkey, some vegetables, some biscuits, some sparkling white grape juice, some chocolate ice-cream, and a nice, fluffy, chocolate cake! She decided to buy something nice to wear, so she chose a nice red and orange dress, with slits down the side. She hoped this would get ash interested.  
  
She walked over to the perfume section and noticed a large crowd of people. A tall, sexy woman appeared to be advertising a new line of perfume.  
  
Clerk: this is our newest line of perfumes. They're called SOULMATE and are almost guaranteed to turn a men's head! Would anyone like to volunteer to try it out?  
  
She looked around at the crowd until her eyes came to rest on misty.  
  
Clerk: say you, how about it?  
  
Misty: who me? , she asked, looking bewildered.  
  
Clerk: yeah! Come on up here!  
  
Misty, nervously, climbed onto the stage. The clerk gave her a small vile of perfume and a strange badge.  
  
Clerk: now what I want you to do is walk around the store for awhile. The badge has a small hidden camera that will project what you see onto this screen, she stated, indicating a large screen behind her. When you spray on the perfume you should get a lot of attention from men. As payment we'll give you a free box of SOULMATE, she exclaimed, handing her a box of perfume.  
  
Misty: okay.  
  
She put on the perfume and the badge and began walking around the store. Sure enough, men of all shapes and sizes began noticing her.  
  
Man 1: excuse me miss, could I by you lunch?  
  
Man 2: that's a lovely fragrance. Are you related to Jennifer Lopez?  
  
Man 3: hey baby, how'd you like to go with a real man?  
  
Man 4: I think you must be the girl of my dreams!  
  
Girl: I thought I was the girl of your dreams! , she said a little sadly.  
  
Man 5: will you marry me?  
  
Man 6: you remind me of a girl that I once knew! I see her face whenever I, I look, at you!  
  
Man 7: girl, you should be my girlfriend!  
  
Man 8: that girl is poison!  
  
Man 9: let me see you take it low!  
  
Man 10: would you like to marry a millionaire?  
  
A very familiar face runs up.  
  
Brock: oh wow! I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you before! My name is brockwillyougooutwithmetonight?  
  
Misty: Brock it's me, misty!  
  
Brock: misty? He he... sorry about that, he said, scratching his head bashfully. I don't know what came over me! I just smelled your perfume and went crazy! Anyway, I got the medicine. Are you ready to go?  
  
Misty: you bet, she said!  
  
*****  
  
As brook and misty headed back to the pokemon center, misty told Brock about her idea and asked him to help. He was happy to, and said with her new perfume; ash would be head over heels for her.  
  
Arriving at the pokemon center, they set things up. Misty runs upstairs to give ash his medicine.  
  
Misty: ash? , she calls. Are you awake?  
  
Ash: yeah, I'm up, he said.  
  
Misty: here you go, she says, handing him his medicine.  
  
Ash: thanks a lot.  
  
Misty: are you feeling any better? , she asked, giving him a worried look.  
  
Ash: I'm okay, he lies.  
  
Lately ash's stomachaches were growing worse and worse. He wasn't sure if pain medicine would even make a difference.  
  
Misty: okay, she said, unsure. Will you be well enough to eat tonight?  
  
Ash: you bet! I'll always be well enough for dinner!  
  
Misty: okay! Dinner will be ready in a few hours.  
  
Misty ran to brocks' room, happily. She was very glad that ash would be able to eat, so her plan would be able to work. She walked in and saw he was already in the kitchen, cooking.  
  
Brock: is he okay?  
  
Misty: yeah, he says he alright. The plans still on!  
  
Brock: good! He won't know what hit him!  
  
***** Meanwhile, in the viridian forest, Jessie and James were walking nervously past some sleeping beedrill.  
  
James: Jessie, are you sure about this?  
  
Jessie: she looked over at him and asked, what do you mean?  
  
James: I mean, are you sure we're doing the right thing attacking the twerps again?  
  
Jessie: of course we are you idiot! He's sick, so knows a perfect time to strike!  
  
James: but Jessie, don't you remember that time back on the orange islands?  
  
Jessie: what time?  
  
James: that time on that island where you inhaled stun spore. We had to get you some salvae weed but, couldn't find any. We failed in trying to still some from the twerpette, yet she gave us some anyway.  
  
Jessie: so? What's your point?  
  
James: my point, he said angrily, looking over at her, is that we should be more grateful! They didn't have to help, yet they did anyway! It's wrong to kick people when they're down!  
  
Jessie: we're bad guys James. It's our job to kick people when they're down!  
  
Meowth: in case you forgot, jimmy, the boss said we's gotta catch that pikachu, ors we's gonna pay the ultimate penalty!  
  
James: how much is that?  
  
Jessie: hits him with her fan. IDIOT! It means he's gonna kill us, she snarled!  
  
Meowth: keep it downs you two! You're gonna wake up the beedr-  
  
Before he could even finish, a horde of beedrill appeared and chased them through the forest.  
  
Team Rocket: looks like team rocket's running off again!  
  
***** Ash: in a monotone voice says, well Pikachu, I have about 5 days left. What do you think I should do?  
  
Pikachu pika.  
  
Ash: I guess my mom deserves to know. Think I should call her now?  
  
Kachu!  
  
Ash: alright, he says heading over to the phone.  
  
***** Delia Ketchum is drinking a cup of tea and watching her favorite soap opera, WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS. The main character, satoshi, has come down with an illness and only has a week to live. She hasn't heard from Ash in awhile and is a little worried. Her mother-sense tells her something is wrong. Just when satoshi's girlfriend is about to kiss him, the phone rings. RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL! She walks over to the phone and turns on the vid-screen.  
  
Ash: hi mom.  
  
Delia: oh Ash! , she says a little hysterically. I was hoping you'd call soon! I've been so worried about you! How are you? How's Pikachu?  
  
Ash: Pikachu's fine mom, but...  
  
Delia: Ash what's wrong?  
  
Ash: I...I have some bad news mom.  
  
Delia: Ash come on, what's wrong?  
  
Try as he might he couldn't get the words out. He knew he could tell his mom anything, but he didn't know how she would react to this.  
  
Delia: come on Ash. You know you can tell me anything.  
  
Ash: okay. I.... I .... I'm sick.  
  
Delia: what.... What do you mean sick? , she asked, fearing the worst.  
  
Ash: I'm going to die in a week.  
  
(End of chapter 3)  
  
A/N: well I'll bet she wasn't expecting that! Or was she? Next chapter, Ash's mom deals with the truth and asks that he come home as soon as possible. Also, will Misty's plan to get Ash to confess his true feelings? And what of Team Rocket? All this and more, next time, so review "if that is what you wish"! This is siklekid85@hotmail.com signing off! 


	4. The Departure

A/N: sorry for the wait. I hate exams! There will be one or two more parts after this, and then blissful end! Well, on with part 4!  
  
Disclaimer: you know what? I DO own pokemon! Yeah! Also, I just saw a pig fly, and the REAL Harry Potter is coming over for a duel on Saturday! I checked my schedule and saw I could fit him in between my 3:00 pokemon battle and my 5:00 duel with Yugi! Then I have the all important Brunch with the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy. Santa would have come if Pikachu hadn't eaten all the cookies the other day! Are you still reading this non- sense! Get going and read the story!  
  
Chapter 4: The Departure  
  
Ash: I'm going to die in a week.  
  
***** Delia couldn't believe her ears. How could her only son, the light of her life, be dying? He was far too young to be sick in this way! He had his whole life ahead of him! She desperately wanted to believe that he was lying, that this was some mad joke of his yet; she knew her son wasn't a liar and that he would never kid about things like that. Besides, she could see the truth in his eyes. She wondered, how this could have happened.............again?  
  
Ash waited, with baited, breath for his mother to speak again. He waited for her to start yelling. To say that this was his entire fault. He waited for the accusations. He waited for the panic, for the tears, for the pain. He waited. Finally, she spoke.  
  
Delia: where are you now?  
  
Ash: I'm in viridian city.  
  
This wasn't at all the reaction ash was expecting. Instead of being upset she was acting deflated, like she was expecting something like this to happen all along. Why did she want to know where he was?  
  
Delia: I want you to come home as soon as you can. There's something I need to tell you. Something I need to show you. How soon can you come home?  
  
Ash: I should be able to make it in a few days. What's this all about? What's with all the mystery?  
  
Delia: I'll show you when you get here, she said. I have to go now, ash. I'll see you soon. I love you  
  
Mom, wait! He shouted. But she was already gone. Hanging up the phone he whispered, I love you too!  
  
***** Misty: ash! Dinner's ready!  
  
Ash: let's go pikachu.  
  
Ash went to Brock's room. He was about to tell everyone that they would be heading back to Pallet Town the next day, but he was stunned by the sight before him. On the table was one of the most succulent spreads he ever saw. (A/n: remember. Succulent is in the eye of the beholder!) There were candles on the table and the room was dark. There was music playing in the background. Brock was no where to be seen. Then he saw misty.  
  
Misty: what's wrong ash?  
  
Ash was at a lost for words. Misty was wearing a seductive red-orange dress, with slits down the sides to show off her shapely legs. Her face was shining, as if she had applied a generous amount of make-up, and she had let her hair down. After a while, he realized he was staring at her. He blushed a deep crimson, and turned away, so misty wouldn't notice.  
  
Ash: what's all this?  
  
Misty: well, I thought it might be cute to try a little something different tonight.  
  
Ash: where's Brock?  
  
Misty: oh, he had to step out for a little bit.  
  
Ash: well, we might as well eat.  
  
Ash and Misty sat down and began eating. Even though Misty had gotten some of Ash's favorite foods, Ash was having a hard time concentrating on eating. For some reason, he couldn't stop staring at Misty. He knew he shouldn't, because he didn't want her to think he was interested. He knew that nothing could come from it, but pain and heartache, yet for some reason he just couldn't stop staring at her. He really hoped she hadn't noticed.  
  
*****  
  
Misty noticed Ash staring at her. She was starting to think that Brock was right, and maybe Ash really did like her. He was staring at her as if he'd never seen a female before. She was staring at him, without realizing it, with equal intensity. After a while, he noticed she was staring at him and started blushing again. She decided then would be a good time to try out the perfume on Ash. She excused herself to go get dessert, and while in the kitchen, sprayed a generous amount of perfume on her face and neck. She heard Ash come in.  
  
*****  
Ash noticed Misty was taking her time bringing out the dessert, and went to go help her. Upon, entering the kitchen he noticed a weird scent in the air, and something came over  
  
him. His senses were numbed, and he couldn't think straight. He saw Misty again and walked toward her. Misty walked towards him. Ash looked into her eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned in towards her. He vaguely noticed that she was leaning in towards him. His nose brushed against her cheek. He felt her breath on his lips.......  
  
PIIIIKAAACHUUU!!!!  
  
Ash: ahhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Pikachu had a strange feeling that Misty was up to something. He had gone unnoticed all through dinner, and had so, busied himself with a bottle of ketchup. When he looked up again he noticed that Ash and Misty were gone. Figuring they had went into the kitchen, he decided to see what they were up to. He saw Ash, an odd, dazed look on his face, about to kiss Misty. He used a thunderbolt on Ash to snap him out of it. Misty looked ticked.  
  
Misty: PIKACHU! Why did you do that?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pi, pika, pi, pi, pikachu?  
  
Misty: what do you mean you sneezed?!!!!!  
  
Pikachu just shrugged. Pi, pikachu, Chu!  
  
Ash: don't worry Misty. I'm fine.  
  
Misty: what do you mean fine? He shouldn't be shocking you when you're sick!  
  
Ash: he has a cold! He couldn't help it. (To pikachu) well, we better get you in bed, if you're sick little buddy! He picked up pikachu and headed to his room.  
  
Misty: but, Ash? What about dessert?  
  
Ash: um, I'll get some later!  
  
***Ash's Room***  
  
Ash: whew! Thanks pikachu! I don't know what came over me!  
  
Pikachu!  
  
Ash: it was nothing, huh! Well, then maybe you won't be wanting the large bottle of spicy ketchup I was gonna give ya!  
  
Kachu, pi pika Chu!  
  
Ash laughed at this. I was just teasing, he said.  
  
***** The Next Day *****  
  
Ash was busy packing his clothes. He had told Misty and Brock, at breakfast, that he had called his mom, last night, and that she had wanted him to come home. They agreed that they should leave immediately. Brock went to his room to pack, and Misty had run to a store to pick up something. As Ash went to get packed, he couldn't help but, feel guilty that he hadn't told them the whole truth, yet, about his illness. He also, wondered what would happen to his pokemon when he died. He just realized that he would need to find a caretaker for them. After some thought, he decided to write a will, and leave them to Misty. He knew that his pokemon would listen to her without hesitation, especially since they knew about his feelings, for her. He sighed as he realized how much he had to do. He wasn't worried though, since he still had around four days left. He headed downstairs to see if misty was back yet, got hit by something and fell into Brock.  
  
*****  
  
Brock had heard about Mistys failed attempt at getting Ash to admit his feelings for her. She told him that she was running to buy some special items that she hoped would help. Brock went downstairs and noticed a bunch of girls hanging around, who were obviously waiting for Ash. Ever since he became a Pokemon Master he had been plagued by fan-girls. They made Misty jealous, but Ash always said he had no interest in them. When Misty asked him who he did like, he always changed the subject. Brock looked at fan- girls and got an idea. Quickly running back upstairs, he retrieved Mistys' bottle of perfume. He unscrewed the cap and was about to pour the whole bottle on himself, when Ash came down the stairs. The fan-girls noticed Ash and immediately rushed him, trying to get an autograph. In their exuberance they accidentally pushed him into Brock, who in turn, accidentally spilled the perfume on Ash. The fan-girls, already driven by their hormones, were pushed over the edge by the perfumes magic. One of them grabbed Ash and gave him a deep, probing kiss! It was then that Misty walked in.  
  
*****  
  
Misty walked into the pokemon center with a bag of items she hoped to use on Ash sometime that day. She saw Ash with a bunch of fan-girls. She felt a hint of jealousy but, brushed it aside. After all, Ash had always said he wasn't interested in them. Then she looked closer and saw that they were kissing! French-kissing! Tears came to her eyes as she realized the man she loved had rejected her. She ran around the girls and up to her room.  
  
***** Ash was stunned. The fan-girls had never tried to kiss him before, and he didn't know what had come over them. He broke off from the girl and looked up in time to see a tear-streaked Misty running up the stairs. He immediately ran after her to see what was wrong, Brock right behind him. However, upon reaching her room she locked the door.  
  
Brock: Misty, open the door!  
  
Ash: Yeah Misty, what's wrong?  
  
Misty: nothing, so go away!  
  
Ash: talk to us! Did something happen at the store?  
  
Misty: nothing happened, so leave me alone!  
  
Ash: you'll have to come out eventually! I'm not leaving this spot until you do!  
  
Misty: fine! Stay there forever! See if I care!  
  
Ash: fine!  
  
Misty: fine!  
  
***** five hours later *****  
  
Ash came out from the bathroom. Brock was asleep on the floor, outside of Misty's room. Ash gently woke him up.  
  
Ash: has she come out yet?  
  
Brock: not yet.  
  
Ash: damn! I wish I knew what got her so upset!  
  
Brock: I... I... think I know.  
  
Ash: really! What?!  
  
Brock: she saw you and that girl kissing.  
  
Ash: how many times have I told her that they don't interest me? I don't even know why that girl kissed me!  
  
Brock: it was because of that perfume I accidentally spilled on you. It made those girls fall in love with you!  
  
Ash: waaaahh! That's what Misty had on last night! That's why I went crazy! Why on earth would she have something like that!  
  
Brock: because she's in love with dammit! She's been in love with you for as long as she can remember. She was afraid that you wouldn't love her back and freaked out when she  
  
saw you kissing that girl! I know you love her! I heard you telling pikachu! Why won't you admit it! Do you really not love her! Is that it!  
  
Ash was a little startled by Brocks outburst. He didn't think anyone but his pokemon knew how he felt. He didn't know that Misty felt the same way. This explained why she'd been acting so funny. Why she had run from the poke center and why she was crying.  
  
Ash: I do love her. But, I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to hurt her or you, and there was no point.  
  
Brock: what do you mean?  
  
Ash: I lied. It's not just a stomachache. The doctor says I have an extremely rare and possibly un-curable disease. In 4 days I'm dead.  
  
Brock was more than a little stunned. How could he have let this happen? He should have kept a closer watch on his friend. Should have protected him. Should have looked out for Ash, someone who was like a brother to him. Ash was looking at him.  
  
Ash: before you it even say it, it was my fault. I should have been more careful. Don't go blaming yourself for my mistakes, please.  
  
Brock: I won't. but, you should have told us sooner. We're your friends.  
  
Ash: I didn't want you worrying about me. Also, I didn't want Misty to know how I felt. Even is she really did love me, we would only have a week together. I wanted her to forget about me and find someone else. Someone who could take care of her. Yet, if she cares for me that much then I guess I should tell her the truth. I owe her that much. I'll be back!  
  
Brock: where're you going?  
  
Ash: to get her room key from Nurse Joy. Misty probably fell asleep in there.  
  
*****  
  
Ash came back up the stairs with the key. He unlocked the door, and he and Brock went into the room. Misty was gone. The window was open and there was a note on the bed. He and Brock picked it up and started reading it. What they read shocked them.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
I was angry with you when I saw you kissing that girl. After a while I realized it wasn't my place to be angry. You're entitled to kiss whoever you want. Besides, I have nothing to  
  
offer you. What could you ever see in scrawny big-mouth like me? I never got to tell you but, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will always love whenever I think of you and wherever I am. I realize that I can't live without you, so I'm going back to the spot where we first met, to end it all. I hope you live a happy life. You and Brock take care.  
  
Love,  
Misty  
  
*****  
  
Ash: this is all my fault. She'd going to commit suicide! I should have told her how I felt a long time ago! Let's go Brock!  
  
Brock: right!  
  
They raced down the stairs and out the door of the pokemon center. They didn't know how long ago Misty had left. They hurried into the viridian forest. After a while they took a short rest by a rock. Pikachu decided to have a look around the area, while Ash and Brock tried to come up with a plan. Ash heard pikachu scream, and they ran off to find him. Three figures appeared, and Ash and Brock heard the last things they needed to hear.  
  
Prepare for trouble.... Make it double! To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Ash: what do you 3 want?  
  
Jessie: your pokemon of course!  
  
Ash: I don't have time for your crap today. You're not getting pikachu so just leave us alone.  
  
James: we already have pikachu, see?  
  
James held up Ash's pikachu. It had been stunned by something.  
  
Ash, in anger, and worried about Misty, ran at team rocket. He was going to teach them a lesson once and for all. Before he took 3 steps, however, Jessie pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired twice, hitting Ash and then Brock. As he began to lose consciousness, he apologized to Misty for not being able to tell her in time.  
  
(end of chapter 4)  
  
A/N: well, that's all for today! Next time, Ash and Brock are taken to the team rocket headquarters. Will they be able to escape in time to stop Misty? What of Ash's mom. What did she wish to tell him? Will Ash be saved? The exciting epilogue next time!  
  
That's right 


	5. The Power of Love

A/N: well, this is the last part. Thanks to all those who sent their reviews. It means a lot to me. Well, on with WHENEVER, WHEREVER!  
  
Disclaimer: Very sad I am being! Owning pokemon I am not doing!  
  
Chapter 5: The Power of Love  
  
Ash Ketchum woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he had a horrible headache. After looking around he realized he was in a large steel cage, in some kind of laboratory. There were computers along the far wall, and two steel tables nearer him. He hadn't the slightest idea what they were for. There were two glass doors to his left, leading down a dark tunnel. Other then that, there appeared to be no other way out of the room. He noticed Brock, stirring next to him, and that there pokemon were gone. Brock woke up.  
  
Brock: Where are we?  
  
Ash: I'm not sure. I think we're in the Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
Brock: this is bad. We still have to find Misty!  
  
Ash: I know! But, I don't see any way out!  
  
Brock: I wonder how long we've been out.  
  
Ash: I don't know. I just hope there's still time.  
  
Ash thinks to himself. He remembers the first time he ever met Misty. How he looked into her aqua-blue eyes. How he was stunned by the vivid crimson of her hair. Sure, he was worried about pikachu at the time, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. How her beauty seemed magnified when she was angry. Over the years she grew even more beautiful. He had to get out, had to save her. No matter what, he would tell her how he felt. He would follow her in death. He would tell her, how much he loved her.  
  
Ash: I'll find you Misty. Whenever and wherever you are.  
  
*****  
  
Lucky you were born that far away So we could both make fun of distance Lucky that I love a foreign man for The lucky fact of your existence Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only So many ways to love somebody  
  
Le ro lo le lo le Le ro lo le lo le Can't you see...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
You're over, you're under You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble They spill kisses like a fountain Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it And these two eyes are for no other The day you leave will cry a river  
  
Le ro lo le lo le Le ro lo le lo le  
  
At your feet...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear You're over, you're under You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Le ro lo le lo le Le ro lo le lo le  
  
We can fly, say it again  
  
Le ro lo le lo le lo le  
  
Tell me one more time That you're there Lost in my eyes  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear You're over, you're under You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear You're over, you're under You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
***** This song played over and over in her head. The words probably touched her, since they related perfectly to her feelings. She would always love Ash, whenever and wherever. Misty Waterflower walked slowly through the lush forest of Viridian, on her way a certain river outside Pallet Town. The river where she first met Ash. She remembered that time, like it was yesterday. The surprise she felt when, instead of a Gyradoes, she saw a young boy and a hurt pikachu. She started yelling at him, saying he should be more careful, yet couldn't help but notice just how deep the brown of his eyes or the black of his spiky hair was. She couldn't help but notice, even after he stole her bike, just how handsome he was. But, she was just fooling herself. He could never feel the same way. That's what she told herself when she heard a pikachu cry out. Why would he come after her? She kept walking.  
  
*****  
  
Meowth: wes did it! Wes finallys captured that twerps' pikachu! Not to mention alls his other pokemon!  
  
Jessie: that's right Meowth! Team Rocket, has finally completed a mission. We can take our names off the loser list and put them into the winning column!  
  
James: I guess so.  
  
Jessie: what's wrong James? Aren't you happy we finally succeeded? We didn't even have to hurt anyone!  
  
James: Aren't you worried that the boss might kill the kid?  
  
Jessie: of course he wouldn't James! The boss isn't like that!  
  
Meowth: Besides, the twerp doesn't even know where the base is, and without his pokemon he won't be able to fight us!  
  
James: yeah, you're right Jess! I don't know what I was thinking!  
  
Butch and Cassidy walk from around the corner.  
  
James: well, well, if it isn't Cassidy and Botch!  
  
Butch: it's Butch! Butch!  
  
Cassidy: think you two are all high and mighty, just because you finally completed a mission? We've completed a lot more missions then you three ever will!  
  
James: why I otta!  
  
Jessie: is that jealousy in your voices? After all, neither of you have ever completed missions of this caliber! The pokemon we stole were far superior then any of yours!  
  
Cassidy: grrr! Anyway, the boss wants to see you now!  
  
As Jessie, James, and Meowth walked away Cassidy and Butch Jessie and James next assignment was sure to be their downfall!  
  
***** Jessie and James walked into the boss's office, happy to have put Butch and Cassidy into their place for once, and looking forward to their next assignment.  
  
Giovanni: first off, I want to congratulate you on your success. I must admit I didn't believe you could pull it off. Good job!  
  
Team Rocket: thank you, sir.  
  
Giovanni: now, your next assignment will be fairly easy. It concerns the Ketchum boy.  
  
James: what would that be sir?  
  
Giovanni: I had my scientists run a medical check on him when you brought him in. I was fairly curious as to what had made him ill, since he seemed fine during the match. I found out he was poisoned with a very rare toxin. Coincidently, I've been searching for that very toxin, as it would prove quite useful against my enemies, since there's no cure! This type of poison runs its course by first causing stomach aches, and then lodges itself in the brain, causing intense headaches. After that, it moves to the heart and stops it, after a series of painful heart attacks. I want you to get this poison for me!  
  
Jessie: you want us to wait until he dies from the poison and then extract it from him?  
  
Giovanni: no. once the poison has killed its host, it disappears from the body. Also, once in its second stage, it can only be removed from the brain, while the host is awake.  
  
An Asian, female scientist walks through the door.  
  
Meowth: you means we's gotta cut out his brain? While he's awake? Doesn't that hurt?  
  
Giovanni: yes, it's a very painful experience. This scientist, Dye Slow Lee, will cut the brain out. Your job is to simply restrain the boy. If you are successful you will be promoted to the elite band of rocket agents. Go now and do not fail!  
  
***** They all exit the room, the Dye Slow Lee in front. As Jessie, James, and Meowth walk down the hall to the lab, they think about their assignment. James turns toward Jessie.  
  
James: Jessie, are you sure about this?  
  
Jessie: I'm not sure about anything anymore James. It seems I was wrong about the boss. He's far more aggressive then I thought he would ever be.  
  
Meowth: at leasts we's gets to be elite rocket agents if we's do this.  
  
James: that doesn't mean much. That just means that we'll be more like Cassidy and Botch!  
  
Meowth: good point.  
  
Jessie suddenly runs at the scientist, hitting her in the back and knocking her out.  
  
James: Jessie! Does this mean...?  
  
Jessie: yes James, it does! I'm quitting Team Rocket! I could never do something as barbaric as that! I am after all a female! Cutting someone's head off would be too bloody for me. But, we better get outta here quick! It won't be long before someone sees her!  
  
James & Meowth: right!  
  
***** Brock: do you here something, Ash?  
  
Ash: yeah, it sounds like someone's coming down the tunnel!  
  
Team rocket bursts through the door. They grab a key off the wall, unlock Ash and Brock's cage, and tell them to get out.  
  
Jessie: hurry up twerp, we haven't got all day!  
  
Ash: you guys are helping us?!  
  
"yeah"! James says, handing them back their pokemon.  
  
Brock: why would you help us? You're the ones who brought us here in the first place!  
  
Jessie: well, squinty, we decided that team rocket was too barbaric for us, so we quit!  
  
Meowth: that's right! But, someone will see the guard we knocked out and be here soon! We's gotta get outta here!  
  
Voice: you're not going anywhere!  
  
***** Misty had finally reached the river. It was just as beautiful as it had been the day she first met Ash. There were now flowers everywhere along the crisp, green grass. The sparkling water was teeming with Magikarp and Goldeen. Well, there was no point in prolonging it. She took out her trusty, Misty lure, and began to fish for a Gyarados.  
  
***** Voice: you're not going anywhere!  
  
They turned around and saw Butch and Cassidy blocking the doorway.  
  
Butch: you're not going anywhere, but I've got good news!  
  
James: free pokemon?  
  
Butch: no! I just saved big money on my car insurance, by switching to geico!  
  
(everyone else anime falls)  
  
Cassidy: Prepare for trouble!  
  
Butch: "Make it double!  
  
Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!  
  
Butch: To blight all people in every nation!  
  
Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!  
  
Butch: To extend our wraith to the stars above!  
  
Cassidy: Cassidy!  
  
Butch: Butch!  
  
Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth day and night!  
  
Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!  
  
Both: That's Right!  
  
Raticate: Cate!  
  
Ash was about to send out pikachu, but Jessie stopped him.  
  
Jessie: no twerp, this is our fight. Ready guys?  
  
James & Meowth: ready!  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: Make it double!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: ex Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
  
Cassidy: I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Go raticate, houndoom, and hypno!  
  
Butch: go primeape and hitmontop!  
  
Jessie: go arbok and wobbuffet!  
  
James: go victreebel, and wheezing!  
  
Meowth: I'll tear em' apart!  
  
Cassidy ordered raticate to hyper fang arbok, but arbok dodged and used wrap. Hypno used psychic on wobbuffet, who reflected it with mirror coat. Hyno dodged just in time.  
  
Houndoom used bite on wheezing, who countered with a sludge attack.  
  
Primeape used karate chop on arbok, who released raticate, and counterd with poison sting. At the same time hitmontop used triple kick on wheezing. Meowth hit him with a slash attack, but was taken down by double kick.  
  
Houndoom hit arbok with a fire blast, burning it. Before he could faint he used status swap on raticate, who was burned instead, and then took down primape with toxic. Houndoom tried to hit arbok with crunch, but he dodged. Hypno took him down with confusion.  
  
Raticate used super fang on wheezing, who used explosion to make him, raticate, and houndoom faint.  
  
Now it was wobbuffet against hitmontop and hypno. Hitmontop attacked with triple kick and then hypno used psychic. Both were deflected by wobbuffet. Jessie ordered wobbuffet to use L. H. counter. Wobbuffet glowed a deep purple-orange, but didn't attack. Confident that wobbuffet was unable to attack anymore, Butch and Cassidy ordered a team assault of triple kick and psychic, thinking wobbuffet couldn't deflect a special and physical move at the same time. As soon as they struck wobbuffet, however, they cried out in pain, and hitmontop fainted. Butch was startled, but Cassidy ordered a metronome attack. Wobbuffet started glowing, while hypno used waved his fingers back and forth to cause an explosion. Smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, only wobbuffet, Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, and pikachu were left standing.  
  
Ash: what attack was that that wobbuffet used?  
  
Jessie: L. H. a.k.a. Living Hell Counter. When attacked, wobbuffet attacks the opponent's mind, simultaneously, with fire and psychic. It's basically a living hell. Then it simply redirected that buffoon's explosion towards them with a counter.  
  
Ash: wow! I guess you guy's won't be so easy to beat from now on!  
  
Meowth: that's ri... hey, watch it twerp!  
  
Ash: anyway, thanks! I need to go find Misty now! Ready Brock?  
  
Brock: you bet I am! Let's go!  
  
***** Misty felt a tug on her line. It was a big one! She reeled it in and an angry Gyarados appeared. She was scared, but this is what she wanted. She began her life on the path to be the best water pokemon master, so it was only fitting that her life be taken by a water pokemon. The moment of truth had arisen.  
  
Misty: great Gyarados! I stand before you with but one request! That you unleash your anger on my withered soul! That you end my pathetic existence that no longer has a reason to be! I, Misty Waterflower, water pokemon master, hereby order you to claim my life! I beseech you, great water dragon! End it, so my heart will know peace!  
  
The Gyarados didn't need to be told twice. Coincidently, this was the same gyarados that Ash and the gang had met, after escaping from the S.S Ann. The gyarados that had evolved from James magikarp. It recognized Misty and immediately attacked her, still sore that they had insulted him and tried to eat him.  
  
Voice: THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIIKAACHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The thunderbolt hit the gyarados, paralyzing it. Misty turned around and saw pikachu, Ash, Brock and, strangely enough, Team Rocket! There was no time for questions however, as the gyarados, noticing James, moved to hit him with a hyper beam! James dodged the blast and sent out victreebell. A sleep powder later and gyarados fell.  
  
Jessie: isn't that your gyarados James?  
  
James: it is isn't it! No wonder it was so angry! I still have its pokeball too!  
  
James threw the gold-plated pokeball, and caught gyradoes. Ash and Misty noticed none of this, however, as they were too busy staring at each other.  
  
Misty: you saved me?! Why? I thought you were with those fan-girls! I thought you didn't care about me!  
  
Ash: of course I came after you Misty! I told you before, I'm not interested in those girls. The only reason you saw us kissing is because Brock accidentally spilt that "love potion" of yours on me!  
  
Misty: you don't care about those girls?  
  
Ash was now having a harder time speaking. He rubbed his heart before answering.  
  
Ash: no. I care about you. you're the only one I could ever care about. I... I... I love you!  
  
Misty: oh Ash! I love you too!  
  
She leaned forward to kiss him, but at that moment he collapsed.  
  
Misty: Ash, no! what's wrong with him?  
  
Brock: he's dying! We need to get him to the hospital, now!  
  
***** at the hospital *****  
  
The doctor rushed Ash to the emergency ward. While they waited for the verdict Misty talked to Brock and Team Rocket. She found out everything. About the poison and its stages, the kidnapping, the battle, and the escape. Ms. Ketchum walks in, saying the doctor called her. After a while, the doctor came out. Misty could tell by his expression that his news wasn't good.  
  
Doctor: I'm very sorry, but.... He's almost gone. There's nothing I can do.  
  
Misty: no! he can't be gone! He can't be! This is Ash were talking about!  
  
Before anyone can stop her she runs by the doctor, down the hall, and to Ash's room.  
  
Misty: Ash, please don't die! You can't die! I love you, I can't live without you!  
  
But Ash remains silent. Misty looks at his handsome face, through her tear-streaked face. The doctor leads everyone into the room, to pay their final respects. He looks sadly at her.  
  
Misty: please don't die Ash! We never got to do anything together. We never got to go out on a date, or share long walks in the moonlight. We never got to get married, and have kids ,and raise a family together!  
  
She found herself slowly leaning in towards him. "We never even got to share a kiss", she whispered as she brought her lips to his.  
  
The doctor looked at her for a minute, before casting one, final glance at Ash's monitor. "I don't believe it!!"  
  
***** 1 hour later *****  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was white everywhere.  
  
Ash: I guess I must be in heaven. I don't feel anymore pain.  
  
Misty: you're not in heaven and you're not sick.  
  
Ash almost had a heart attack. He turned his head and saw that he was in a hospital room, and that Misty was sitting next to him.  
  
Ash: Misty! What's going on?  
  
Misty: you're at the hospital Ash. You suffered a heart attack brought on by the toxins. You almost died. But, you're fine now.  
  
Ash: how?! The doctor said their was no cure?!  
  
Misty: I cured you!  
  
Ash: what do you mean?  
  
Misty: it was around twelve years ago, I think.  
  
***** Flashback*****  
  
Violet: Like, what are you doing Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Like, I'm playing with this chemistry set I, like, ordered through the mail, Violet.  
  
Violet: Like, why would you, like, get a chemistry set!?  
  
Daisy: So, I could, like, experiment!  
  
No, put those down misty!  
  
Violet: oh my gosh! She, like, swallowed them!  
  
Daisy: quick, we got to, like, get her to a hospital!  
  
***** hospital *****  
  
Lily: doctor, will she like, be okay. She's, like, our little sister! Tell me she'll be okay!  
  
Doctor: believe it or not, she's fine!  
  
Sisters: what?!  
  
Doctor: for some reason those chemicals she ingested haven't poisoned her! Strangely enough they've become part of her DNA. Incidentaly, those were very rare chemicals and not much is known about them. Whose to say how they will effect her in the future!  
  
***** End Flashback *****  
  
Ash: so, you're saying that those chemicals you swallowed 12 years ago, were actually a cure for my poison? How did you find out in time?  
  
Misty: actually it was an accident! I was so sad when I thought you had left me, without us ever even sharing a kiss. So when I kissed you, I cured you! That's the power of love!  
  
Ash: I see! What did the doctor's have to say?  
  
Misty: those quacks wanted me to work here, and make me kiss total strangers that were poisoned! I told them heck no!  
  
Ash: ha ha! Then what?  
  
Misty: they said since my sisters didn't remember where they had gotten the chemistry set from, then they would have to harvest my saliva, so they could make some antidotes. Basically I had to drool in a cup for half an hour!  
  
Ash: ha ha! That's my Misty! So you refused to kiss perfect strangers huh?  
  
Misty: that's right! My lips are meant for one person!  
  
She leant down and kissed him. Brock, Ms. Ketchum, and Team Rocket walked in.  
  
Ms. Ketchum: oh, Ash sweety, I'm so happy you're all right!  
  
Ash: so am I mom! That reminds me! What was it you wanted to tell me?  
  
Ms. Ketchum: sadly, your father died the same way. I felt you were ready to learn the truth about his departure.  
  
Ash: I see. Well, thanks to Misty, no one else will have to suffer that death!  
  
They kissed again. Jessie and James looked at each other.  
  
James: say Jessie, care for a bite without trouble? If you're really hungry I'll make it double!  
  
Jessie: sounds like fun to me! Let's blast off again!  
  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!  
  
Jessie and James went out the door, holding hands, with Meowth right behind them.  
  
Brock: I'm the only one without a girlfriend! Why me?!  
  
Nurse joy walks into the room.  
  
Nurse Joy: are you Brock Slate?  
  
Brock: I sure am nurse joy! Can I help you?  
  
Nurse Joy: well, my friend and I had these movie tickets, but she had to cancel at the last minute. I've heard about you from the other Joys and was wondering if you'd like to go?  
  
Brock: I'd be glad to! Right this way miss!  
  
As Brock led nurse joy out of the room she thought, "that talking Meowth better pay me big for this!!!"  
  
***** And so Ash and Misty lived happily ever after, the doctor's made an antidote to Ash's poison, and nurse joy had so much fun with Brock that she decided not to charge Meowth, not realizing that, having never learned pay day, he had no money in the first place!  
  
a/n: and that's all folks! Review, if that is what you wish! 


End file.
